1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a halo-salicylanilides having high antifungal and bactericidal activity.
More particularly, the invention relates to a halo-salicylanilide of the following formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or acyl group, R.sub.2 represents alkyl group, and both X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 represent halogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto some kinds of halo-salicylanilides are provided as compounds having antifungal and bactericidal activity.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,332 provided a halo-salicylanilide of the following formula ##STR3## wherein Q represents a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chlorine, bromine and iodine, X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 each represent a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, iodine and CH.sub.3, X.sub.3 represents a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chlorine, bromine and CF.sub.3, and X.sub.4 and Y each represent a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chlorine and bromine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,029 provided a halo-salicylanilide of the following formula ##STR4##
French Pat. No. 2,162,454 provided a halo-salicylanilide of the following formula ##STR5## wherein R represents hydrogen or acyl group, both X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 represent bromine or iodine, and X.sub.3, X.sub.4, X.sub.5 and X.sub.6 each represent hydrogen or halogen having an atomic number less than 53, and ACTA PHARMACEUTIA SINICA, Vol. X, No. 11, Nov., 1963, Shanghai, provided a halo-salicylanilide of the following formula ##STR6## wherein X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 each represent hydrogen, halogen having an atomic number less than 53 or nitro group, X.sub.3 represents hydrogen or halogen having an atomic number less than 53, X.sub.4 represents hydrogen or iodine, and X.sub.5 represents hydrogen, nitro group, chlorine or methyl group.
Said compounds have lower antifungal and bactericidal activity than that of the halo-salicylanilide provided in the instant invention.